Billion Dollar Man
by Aeirwen
Summary: "One for the money, two for the show." At Tres Spade Hotel and Casino Resort, Japan's first legal casino and hotel, a scandal is brewing over, covering over the crimes happening from within with its hot steam. What! A picture is worth a thousand words and in this scandal, there are many!
1. One for the Money

Billion Dollar Man

Chapter One

One for the Money

* * *

 _One for the money…_

"Are you ready?"

With his belt in my hands, I clapped it together, feeling him shudder to the sheer sound of its _SNAP!_

 _Two for the show…_

This young man, despite being much older than I, lay beneath me with his hands and feet bounded to the bed. I sat there, straddled to his waist, watching him shiver as the cool air from the vents tickled his bare chest, erecting his (nonexistent) nipples.

 _I love you, Honey. I'm ready, I'm ready to go…_

"Yes…" he quietly breathed and the corners of my lips lifted as I stared down at his face, leaning close to him. His eyes were covered with one of the black, opaque stockings I've left behind some other time ago, obscuring his sight and heightening his other senses, including touch as my fingers crawled up his toned abdomen.

 _How did you get that way? I don't know…_

"Open your mouth," I whispered, gently blowing into his ear. He did as I requested and I hovered over his face, my cold fingers brushing up and down his torso, watching him tremble and open his lips, waiting to accept my gift. Holding him down by his shoulders, I leaned in close and let out my hot, juicy tongue, watching my saliva stream down into his mouth.

 _You're screwed up and brilliant, look like a billion dollar man…_

My eyes narrowed as I leaned in just a bit closer, running my tongue along his fleshy lips. For just a moment or two, our lips locked in repeated kisses and there was nothing else but the sounds of our hot breaths mixing. I hesitated for a moment before untying my koshi himo, opening up my kimono, and leaning my weight on him, feeling the touch of my bare skin against his, my breasts against his chest. Such a sensual lover, this man… It's just such a shame that I'll have to kill him.

With my tongue working on the curve of his neck, I lifted up my arms and pulled at the hair ornaments holding my hair up. What Ichinomiya Eisuke did not know was that I had carried a weapon with me, concealed in my hair as a kogai, one of the many kanzashi that decorated my yoko-hyogo hairstyle. I pulled the hair ornament apart to reveal a very long and sharp knife, glinting within the moonlight that lit up his room. Tonight…was the night he was going to die.

The moments he decided to take me to bed, he had completely exposed himself. Not just literally. When he turned away from me to remove that lilac colored shirt of his, he left himself vulnerable for me to literally stab him in the back. Many, many times, I have had the chance to kill him. So often, when we retreated to his room (courtesy of a gentleman), he unknowingly risked his life just for fleeting moments of pleasure.

Do you really…want me that bad?

I sat up and leaned back, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm myself as I stared down upon his unsuspecting face. Perhaps he had thought I was simply taking a breather. Could he perhaps be expecting…the weapon in my hand? My eyes narrowed as I contemplated the heavy feeling in my heart. "Do you love me?" I asked without thinking. I sneered, not needing to know the answer. Because if, by some miracle, he said yes, it somehow feels as though it would make my task so much more difficult than it already is. Why did I wait so long to kill him when I have had many chances before now?

Please tell me you don't love me…

"If I didn't love you," he began, "do you think I would ever let you bind me down like this?"

Holding the blade up, pointed down at him, I paused, letting the words soaked in. The corners of my lips lifted into a bitter sneer and I could feel a warm tear slide down my cold face.

 _So why is my heart broke?_

I licked my upper lip and a soft chuckle escaped. All of a sudden my eyes felt hot and my cheeks felt a trickling, warm sensation. It can't be…I'm crying…

"You shouldn't have said that," I informed, going in for the kill.

* * *

 _A few months ago…_

* * *

"Remember, don't forget what Papa told you."

"Yes, Papa."

Alone in the elevator with my father, I nodded, keeping my eyes locked on the door. Standing as still as I could, as the elevator moved, I could feel his cold fingers brushing up my bare back to where I had clasped my dress together at my neck. I did nothing. I said nothing else at all. I remained still and stoic, numb to the sensation, numb to the shudder my muscles couldn't deny. Nothing I can say or do can ever stop him, for he is my father.

Ding!

I suppressed a breath of relief as soon as the elevator doors opened and linked my arm with that of my father's as we stepped out of the elevator, met with the sound of excited chatter and lovely music.

As my father and I strolled the hall, being constantly greeted by the other guests and introduced to unfamiliar faces and reconnecting with old ones, I could hear the gossip buzzing around me.

"Counselor Mizushima brought his daughter with him tonight. What a rare sight."

"The rumors are true, she really is beautiful."

"If my daughter was that attractive, I'd probably hide her too."

"I heard she's a natural beauty."

"No way! I'd have to get my face carved and eyes cut to look like her!"

"But why would Counselor Mizushima bring his daughter out with him here?"

While my father, a member of the House of Counsel, discussed trivial subjects with other guests and the gossip began to quiet down, a cough interrupted us. "Ahem." My old aged father turned his head, raising a brow up in order to see the rude specimen that interrupted him only to break out an excited smile. "Counselor, it's a pleasure to have you here tonight," said the young man, though much older than I, with a kind smile. "And could this be the beautiful daughter I've been hearing so much about?" I looked up at him with a dignified expression as his eyes narrowed kindly at me.

"Ichinomiya-san, the pleasure's all mine." I smiled kindly as my father linked his arm with mine and introduced me to Mr. Ichinomiya. "This is my prized jewel, my daughter, Fumino. Fumino, this is one of Ichinomiya Eisuke, the owner of this hotel and host of this party. Introduce yourself."

"My name is Mizushima Fumino. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Ichinomiya." I smiled and unlinked my arm with my father and bowed respectively.

"The pleasure is all mine." As I stood back up and looked up at him, he grabbed my hand a placed a kiss upon the back of my fingers. Keeping eye contact with me, he asked my father, "Counselor, I hope you won't mind, but I would like to properly get to know your daughter a little more."

"Oh ho!" My father's eyes widened in excitement before smiling over at me as I only looked down with a knowing smile. "You hear that, my little bird. I hope that you'll take proper care of her tonight, Mr. Ichinomiya. Although, I thought we were going to be discussing business tonight."

"Forgive me, Counselor," Mr. Ichinomiya stated as he held out his arm for me to take, "But I was hoping for tonight to be a party, not a gathering for business."

"Ah, I see then," My father nodded, linking my arm with Mr. Ichinomiya's. "Then I hope you'll take good care of my daughter and show her around." He looked passed us and excused himself. "I'm sorry, I see someone I need to consult very quickly for a moment. Excuse me." My father bowed his head and left the two of us alone.

"Could it be, tonight's you're first night at one of my I.V.C. parties?" Mr. Ichinomiya asked with an interested smile, pulling me alone with him, grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the waiters walking around with a tray, offering it to me.

With a gracious smile, I accepted it and took a small sip. "You could say that." I quietly followed him along with nothing more to say.

"I'm assuming you are a woman with very little words." As we walked together, drinking together, no one dared to approach. Not even the other women who glared at me with jealousy.

A small giggle bubbled out of my lips and I stared at him seriously, "Do you know what it means to assume?" I gently placed a palm on his chest and fixed his shirt and blazer for him. "By assuming, one usually makes an ass of himself, do you not think? And by making an ass of yourself, do you intend to make an ass of the entire Ichinomiya group as well?"

There was no longer an amused smile on his lips, instead, his eyes narrowed down at me in confusion and disbelief.

"Maybe, it could be, I just don't like talking to you."

"Could it be, you're assuming?" He smiled, but I could see his eyes glaring down at me.

My lips spread themselves into a grin and I laugh melodiously, "Perhaps I'll let your assume the answer."

I turned away from him and walked away, swaying this way and that, feeling his eyes on my back. "Wait a moment." I sighed and stopped in my tracks, anticipating those words. It was just as Father said. Mr. Ichinomiya needed something from my father and wouldn't miss a chance to use me to get to him. I'm going to make him grovel at his knees if he plans to use me in his schemes. I turned around to look at him, crossing my arms as a smirk played upon my lips. Just what could he be trying now? He stepped closer to me and took my arm, staring down at me. "I'm hoping you can accompany me somewhere. It would be nice to have a beautiful woman by my side where I'm going."

"Tell me, Mr. Ichinomiya. Where you're taking me, is it safe?"

I watched the forced smile on his face, "Why don't you call me Eisuke?"

* * *

"Three million from #69, going once! Going twice! Sold to #69 for three million dollars!" Up from the box seat where Eisuke and I sat with masks on our faces, we watched an underground black market auction. The host, the Mad Hatter. The manager, or one of them at least, was sitting right next to me. Mr. Ichinomiya Eisuke.

"You have an underground auction going on right underneath your hotel and nobody except everyone here knows about it." A smile broke out on my lips. "How interesting…"

"I'm glad you find it amusing."

"Are you assuming once more?" I asked and when I turned to look at the expression on his face, I laughed.

As the item up for bid was being rolled off stage, another was put up and the bidding went on again.

"I find it interesting, but all of these items seem so unbelievably disinteresting." I yawned and looked away with boredom. "You must be bored if you have to put up such a display."

"If you see anything you like, let me know and I'll win it for you."

I looked over at Mr. Ichinomiya and narrowed my eyes, smiling in disbelief. "You're joking?"

He reached a hand over and traced his finger over the back of mine in a circular motion. "I'm not." His eyes were serious. This man…was trying to use his money to impress me… But why would he do that when I'm also made of money. Is this the world he grew up in? A world where you can win any woman over if you have mountains of cash hidden somewhere? Did he forget, I'm no low class woman.

"Buy me that." I turned my head towards the stage where an item was displayed. A jeweled crown appeared on the screen as excited chatter and moans of awe filled the room.

"One million dollars going to seat number 3, I have two million going to seat 74!" called the Auctioneer. "$3 million going to seat number 3! Going once! Going twice!" And all of a sudden, the room filled with murmuring confusion. "Twenty million dollars going to seat 100! Going once!" called the Auctioneer, pausing for effect. "Going twice!" There was silence among the audience. "Sold! Seat 100, congratulations! You have won the Smile of Venus!"

"Twenty million dollars?" I asked, baffled by such a display.

"Hmph." The smirk on his face said it all. "What of it?" he asked.

Staring over at him, my eyes narrowed as an amused smile graced my lips.

It wasn't long after he won the bid that there was a knock on the door. This man was notorious for wanting things done quickly and efficiently. A young steward came into presenting the jeweled crown placed upon a white, satin cushion cased within glass. I looked back to the crown before turning my eyes towards Mr. Ichinomiya as he simply pointed over to me. The steward bowed his head before holding out the case towards me and my eyes narrowed over at Mr. Ichinomiya in suspicion. "You would spend twenty million dollars on such a trivial artifact for me?" I asked.

His eyes also narrowed over at me, but not harshly, though, perhaps, he was trying hard not to glare at me. Would he even dare to do so? "Is it not suitable to your liking?" he asked and I puffed.

My lips spread themselves into a grin as I giggled, "A man doesn't do something like this in particular for nothing, no? Just what exactly are you hoping from me?" I cocked my head over to the side, ignoring the steward and the Smile of Venus. Tell me the truth.

"Perhaps," he began, grabbing a hold of my small hand with his large one, "simply the pleasure of your company." The instant those words fled from his lips, my wry smile dropped. He lifted my hand in his and placed a soft kiss on the back of my fingers with those vulgar lips of his. How dare he?

The corners of my lips lifted upwards as I leaned towards him, motioning with my fingers for him to come closer to me. I watched as he curiously leaned over towards me too and I whispered harshly into his ear, "You disgust me."

He turned his head to face me and we were so close, our noses almost touched, slightly brushing up against one another. Just another small inch and we'd be kissing. I could feel his warm breath on my cold, red lips. "What exactly can I do in order to appeal to you instead then?" He moved in for a kiss, but unfortunately for him, I already pulled back, anticipating his move. My eyes narrowed at him and I smirked but gave him the most honest answer I could have possibly given.

"Give me you, yourself, whole heartedly," I brushed the back of my fingers against my cheek, "And show me _you_ really want me."

* * *

(A/N: This is your warning. Children, under the age of 18, please do not read the sin below. Although,you'reprobablygonnadoitanywaysbecausethere'sareasonyou'reprobablyreadingMsectionfanfics…)

* * *

"Haaaah, ah!"

"Don't hold back," I shuddered and twitched as he whispered harshly in my ear, "Let me hear more of your sweet voice."

We left the auction early and as soon as we were alone within the penthouse elevator, he attacked me with his rough kisses and fast hands, feeling me everywhere. His hands brushed across my back and over the curves of my ass, down my legs and then up the slit of my dress. His lips worked themselves on my bare shoulders as I shivered to the sensation of his hot tongue running back and forth continuously.

"Mnuh…" I tried my hardest to hold back throaty moans of pleasure as he pushed me against the wall, sighing out in pleasure when he pushed up my arm against the wall and kissed my armpit, tickling me before running his tongue upwards to the inner part of my elbow. My legs were trembling; just a moment longer and they might give out. His hands went around the back of my neck, unlacing my lace-back halter.

 _Ding!_

"Welcome ba— Oh."

The both of us entered the penthouse lounge and I simply stared down the four men with my dark eyes, licking my upper lip as I passed them by with Eisuke following close behind me with hands holding me. The top of my dress fell off my chest and I pushed the dress off, making my way upstairs with Eisuke in nothing but my corset and panties. The four men only stared, dumbfounded before looking away in embarrassment and silence.

Alone in his room, he pushed me up against a window with my arms propped out in front of me as he touched me and licked me from behind, feeling me with his hands before his long fingers slipped into my lacey black panties. I could feel his cold hands massage my pussy, gently playing with me before slipping inside my wet lips. "You're so wet," he stated the obvious as I let out a soft, juicy whimper, feeling his forefinger pressing down and twirling around my clitoris. My mouth was watering so much, I'm almost drooling. I could hardly concentrate on unlacing my corset, tangling my fingers within the lacing just to get it off and expose myself to him.

I breathed in and out gingerly, gritting my teeth, closing my legs in order to suppress the pleasure that threatened to destroy all logic and will within me. I cannot forget what I came here to do. "I told you not to hold back," he pulled his long fingers out slowly and quickly thrust them back in, making me gasp and whimper. "I want to hear your sweet cries," he whispered.

His lips caressed my neck and tongue glided up my spine. I took shallow breaths to calm myself down, occasionally releasing breathless whimpers and throaty moans, grinding my ass against his hard cock, hiding in his trousers. I could hear his soft groans and harsh breaths in my left ear. I'm ready to get fucked hard. I stared out the window at all the lights within the area and it was then that I noticed him. My father, from another floor from another section of the hotel, was standing at a window, watching us from below. I saw him smirk before turning away and disappearing.

I frowned, reaching down to pull his hand out of my underwear, shuddering as I turned to look at him. "Don't touch me," I said, but more than anything, I wanted him to touch me. For just this once, let it be someone else who touches me. Maybe then I won't feel so disgusting. Without his hand in my pussy, my lips felt so cold and lonely. "Get on the bed." I placed my palms against his chest, pushing off his blazer as I pushed him towards the bed. Quickly, I pulled his shirt open, tearing off the buttons before pushing it off his shoulders.

This man is rich, I'm sure he has more of the same shirt in the same color somewhere.

Pushing him onto the bed, I straddled him and my lips met with his as I held onto him and his warm body against my cold one, feeling me cold nipples brushing against his warm chest. My nose was cold as his was warm. Even his hands, as they glided across my back, were warm. All I really wanted, right now, was for him to touch me more. Touch me more. Touch me more!

"Don't!" I sat up, taking a breather as I laid my palms against his bare chest. I licked my lips, still tasting his saliva on them as I closed my eyes, telling myself to calm down and think properly. I came up here for one reason only. Whether I die or not, I need to do this. "Don't…" I breathed in and out desperately before looking at him with weak eyes. "Don't stop touching me…" I pleaded, swallowing excess saliva.

He stared at me as well, keeping his eyes locked with mine as he caught his breath too. "Are you sure you don't want me to stop?" he asked? I grinded my pussy against his hardening bulge slowly, but roughly, in response, shuddering as I imagined what he would feel like inside me, and he swiftly sat up and pushed me onto my back. He leaned close to me and whispered, "Remember those words closely." I stared at his eyes weakly and he gave me a soft peck before devouring my lips, moaning into my mouth with that coarse voice of his. His tongue ran down my neck with occasional kisses and down to my chest where he grasped them with his big hands. His hot, wet tongue moistened my nipples before sucking on them, making sing out in pleasure, a reaction that caused his hips to buck against my pelvis. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Shut up and fuck me," I breathed, narrowing my eyes at him as he smirked, unbuckling my girdle. He lifted up one of my legs and bit on my big toe before pulling off my black stocking with his teeth. That lewd tongue of his flicked beneath my toes, tickling me before sucking on them with those hot lips of his. His tongue made its way up my leg as he grasp my thighs with his hands, kissing me here and there, licking me and massaging me. For a moment, he stared at my crotch before blowing against it with his breath. His long fingers pushed aside my panties and he kissed my lips before licking them. His tongue entered inside me and I breathed out a quiet moan, tightly grasping at the sheets with my fingers. I could feel his warm tongue wiggling and swirling around inside me as I bit my lip, trying hard not to lose control. His rough hands held down my thighs so I wouldn't lift my hips. I let out a disappointed sigh of unbelievable relief, but he stopped, leaving me yearning for more. Just hurry up and make me cum already!

He hovered over me and placed a soft, gentle kiss on my lip, smirking at the frustrated look on my face. "Irritated?" he asked. "Annoyed?" he breathily whispered into my ear, flicking that vulgar tongue of his against my lobe. "Tell me what you want," he murmured, tickling the inside of my right ear before blowing into it. "Can you say it? 'I want your thick, long cock in my pussy'."

I stared at him, taking heavy breaths as I calmed myself down. Licking my dry lips, I gave him the most no nonsense face ever. "Why, Mr. Ichinomiya," I began, "I didn't know you have pussy." His eyes narrowed infuriatingly as a bitter smirk played on my lips. "I'm done with you. If you're going to make me beg, well…" I ignored him with my eyes and looked downwards, running my tongue against my own fingers and reached for my crotch. "I may as well finish the job myself and leave."

Just as my fingers began to slip into my thin panties, he tightly grabbed my wrist with his hand. With his other hand, he grabbed my face and forced me to look upon the not so frightening glare in his eyes before forcing a violent kiss on me, leaving me hardly any room to breathe. "Let me show you just how much I really want you!" Roughly, he grabbed my legs and pulled me over to him before unbuckling and unbuttoning his pants and unzipping his fly, pulling out such an ugly and massive snake, already standing up and erect. "Impressed?" he asked as leaned right over me and thrust himself in roughly, making me cry out from such force as he moaned and breathed. "Can you feel me?" he asked, thrusting himself in and out of my pussy with such strength and speed as I moaned and whimpered and trembled against him, unable to get a word out of my lips or even swallow the buildup of excess saliva in my mouth. "Even though you're wet enough to the point where I can enter you easily, you're so fucking tight!" He captured my lips in his, sucking out my extra saliva for me and ravished me with his hot tongue as he roughly fucked me continuously. His fingers laced with mines as my hips moved with his, trying to feel him as deeply as I could from within. His humps were quick and fast, leaving me barely a moment to catch my breath as I screamed and cried, moaning in ecstasy, unable to answer his question with articulate words. "More, more!" he called, leaning close to me, watching the lewd expression on my face with a satisfied smirk on his. "Let me hear more of that sweet voice of yours." Narrowing my eyes at him, in response, I turned my face away and gritted my teeth before shutting my mouth.

Break me, please.

He thrust himself inside before pulling himself out, resting his glistening cock, wet from my juices, on the opening of my crotch. "I want you to want me too." I shivered as his fingers brushed against my side, tickling me. He reached up to my face and brushed away some of my stray strands of hair, just to have a better view. "Not going to give me the pleasure of your lewd voice? Not going to give me the satisfaction of telling me what you want?" He leaned in close and breathed against my ear. "I want you to tell me you want me too." I bit my lip, staring at him like a desperate, spoiled brat. I don't want him at all. All I want is that big, thick cock, stirring up my insides. His warm hand brushed up my cold abdomen, cupping my breast within it. "Don't make me force it out of you," he cooed before pinching my nipple between his fingers and twisting it, making me cry out from the painful pleasure. "I'm itching to fuck you senseless too, but I want you to want me too." He placed a soft kiss upon my long tresses of dark hair. "Say it…" He kissed the nape of my neck. "Say you want me too." The tip of his tongue traced up and down the curve of my neck, becoming colder and colder the longer left it out of his mouth. Only his warm breath tickled me. "Let me hear that sweet voice of yours crying for me." His fingers tightened and twisted my nipple again, making me scream and cry from the searing sensation.

"I-I-I…." My voice was quiet and shaky, my throat is so dry. "I want you to," I managed to breathed out.

"I can't hear you," he smirked, tickling the inner part of my thighs with his fingers. "Louder."

"I….want you to, please?" I kept my eyes shut, trying to keep myself from exploding.

"What's my name?" he asked.

"Mr. Ichinomiya," I answered.

I whimpered as his fingers tickled and entered my pussy, making a squelching noise he gently fingered me and an annoyingly slow speed.

"What's my name?" he repeated and I bit my lip, softly moaning out, trying to move my hips against his fingers. He noticed this and pulled his fingers out, leaving me cold and empty and shivering before he stuck those fingers in my mouth, forcing me to taste my own juices. "Don't play coy and tell me the name you know I want to hear."

My tongue swirled around his fingers, cleaning them up and sucking on them, swallowing down my own juices. And even with his fingers in my mouth, I mumbled out my answer to the best of my ability. "E-Eisuke…"

His eyes narrowed and he smirked, "And just was do you want from Eisuke?"

"I-I want.." I bit my lip, trying not to glare at him no matter how frustrated I was with him. "I want to get fucked hard by Eisuke's thick, long cock…"

"What?" he asked, leaning in close, "I didn't quite catch that."

Frustrated, I narrowed my eyes at him and chomped down on his fingers, making him wince and glare at me. "I want Ichinomiya Eisuke's big, fucking cock to cum inside me!" I declared.

As I heaved in frustration, Ichinomiya Eisuke stared at me in surprise before an amuse glint got caught in his eyes. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up as he laid on his back, switching positions with me. "Heh," he smirked up at me, crossing his arms beneath his head. "Then show me just how bad you want it."

This bastard, making me mount his cock myself… I breathed in slowly, slipping his dick inside my moist vaginal walls, softly moaning as I sat down on him. Slowly, I grinded my pelvis against him before building moment and speed, occasionally rotating my hips in a circular motion just to feel more than the same sensation over and over again as I listened to the squishy noises our private areas made. Sitting on him, myself, definitely helped to feel him so much more deeper. It hurts so much but just feels so good. His hands groped and massaged my butt cheeks, occasionally spreading them open as I crossed one arm in front of me, supporting myself on his abdomen, and the other crossed in front as well, but so I can cover my lips with my curled up fingers. His rough hands grabbed my arms and laced with my fingers as I rode on top of him, crying out, feeling him so much deeper than I did when I supported myself with an arm.

"Don't cover those pretty, round breasts of yours," he said with a shaky breath, "I want to see them bounce as you shake those perverted hips of yours." I licked my lips and moistened my mouth, breathing in rhythmically until I felt him thrust himself upwards, making me cry and shudder. "Let me hear you scream and cry," he said, watching me with his eyes as I bounced on top of him, unable to hide the painful pleasure on my face, "Let me hear you call my name."

"E-Eisuke…."

"What was that?"

"E-Eisuke!"

"I can't hear you because of all this perverted noise we're making."

"EISUKE! EISUKE! EISUKE! AAHH! YOUR FUCKING COCK IS SO FUCKING DEEP INSIDE ME! I'M LOSING MY MIND! FUCK! FUCK! IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! HARDER! HARDER! INSIDE ME! MORE! MORE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! AHN! AHN! AHN! AHN! IYAAA! SO FUCKING GOOD! EISUKE'S THING…! EISUKE'S COCK!"

* * *

 _Sometime, in the middle of fucking…_

"Iyaah…" Ota sighed, looking up at the stair case before walking away. "They forgot to close the door…" And with that, all four of the remaining auction managers either retreated to their rooms or left the penthouse.

* * *

"I-I can't take this anymore!" I confessed, continuing to grind my pussy with his cock. "I can't take it. My pussy's throbbing, I'm cumming…!"

"M-me too," he seethed through his teeth. "Together?"

"N-no! Me first!"

"Fuck, together!"

I moaned and whimpered, calling out repetitively, "Cumming, cumming, cumming, cumming!" I heaved heavy breaths in and out as I tried to ride him harder and harder, watching his scrunched up face before crying out in ecstasy as he grunted, thrusting himself upwards a few more times as we twitched together, holding onto one another's hands. Lost within a little death, I breathed in and relaxed, feeling my release and his as well, flowing inside me. I don't know why I did it, but even against his thrusts, I continued to grind against him, just a little, swallowing up as much of his sticky, white milk inside my vagina before unlacing my hands with his, covering my face. I bit my lip and let out a small whimper before sobbing into my hands and laughing.

I'm so disgusting. Me. This piece of filth.

It's just sooo funny!

But it hurts… I'm laughing so much, but I can't stop crying…

"More…" I pleaded, trying re-erect his limp dick by grinding against him again. "Please, fuck me more…"

I just couldn't. I simply couldn't.

I'm already disgusting enough as it is.

To have another man, other than my father inside me, how much filthier can I get.

As I attempted to make him hard again, sobbing above him, he only stared up at me in silence before holding my hips in place. "Stop," he said. Sniffling, I stared down at him with tears running down my face. He pushed himself upwards and sat up, pushing away the hair that covered my face.

Gently, as I sat there on top of him, he kissed away the tears. His fingers softly caressed my bare back as he continued to place tender kisses along my neck and chest, making me breathed in and out cautiously as we continued to have sex, again, but this time much more slow and gentle. A kind of sex I have never experienced before. One where I wasn't rushing to finish or rushing to feel because I felt him every so softly and gently and slowly touching me, kissing me, feeling me, penetrating me. I felt him so much more now than before.

I just never knew...that at some point in my life, that he would be the one to make me want to die the most.

* * *

… _you said I was the most exotic flower…_

* * *

Author's Note:

Iyaah...the summary thing doesn't give me enough characters... Boo hoo...

"One for the money, two for the show."

At Tres Spade Hotel and Casino Resort, Japan's first legal casino and hotel, a scandal is brewing over, covering over the crimes and corruptions from within with it's hot steam.  
What?! A picture is worth a thousand words and in this scandal, there are many!  
Ichinomiya Eisuke, owner of Tres Spade Hotel and Casino Resort, has been caught in many photos:  
Taking a certain woman out to dinner, strolling with her (arms hooked together), visiting her private living quarters alone, and sharing a kiss under the romantic moonlight!  
How scandalous!

But just what exactly is the true meaning of this seemingly perfect relationship?

* * *

Extra Author's Notes:

Good evening, Aeirwen here with my…I suppose this is my first original fanfic for Kissed by the Baddest Bidder? Since the first one, Catch Me Before I Fall, is based off of the mobile game.

I always prefer doing a disclaimer at the end because, you know, I kind of feel like disclaimers at the beginning are kind of annoying and/or kind of destroys the mood. But it really depends on the disclaimer though.

Alright, back to business. I would like to state that the following characters, may they all actually appear in this fanfiction series or not, do not belong to me: Ichinomiya Eisuke, Oh Soryu, Baba Mitsunari, Ota Kisaki (?, or is it Kisaki Ota, well now you know which route I haven't played yet), Kishi Mamoru, Mr. Bucci, his daughter (I'll replay Eisuke's route if I need to), every other single character that's actually in the game do not belong to me. Obviously. This fanfiction series is nonprofit. I have no merit for writing this and sharing it other than the pleasure of writing and sharing itself.

The main inspiration for this fanfiction series, besides me suddenly waking up from a dream with this idea in my head, is the song, "Million Dollar Man" by Lana Del Rey. But as you can see, at the beginning of this chapter, I changed "million" to "billion" because that's probably just the kind of man Ichinomiya Eisuke is.

Unlike Catch Me Before I Fall, obviously, I am not going to be using any main components from the main story in this story. Unless, that is, I decide to add in Mr. Bucci and his daughter, but that's it, really. And the story will actually be entirely different, note super huge spoiler in the beginning.

Honestly, it might be quite vanilla to you, but I never thought I could write such a….such a….SUCH A LONG AND SINFUL SCENE! TEARS! Obviously…I've been listening to too man R18 drama cds featuring Kishio Daisuke and Hirarin. (I love Hirarin. Hirarin as Hakuoh! Kyaaa!) But as for Eisuke's set VA, Sakurai Takahiro, for some reason I just can't seem to find the fit… For Glenn Casiraghi, sure, but Eisuke…I was hoping for a more manly voice like Nomiya Kazunori or Majima Junji or Maeda Takeshi because Sakurai Takahiro feels too little boyish for me to think of Eisuke, hahaha. I wouldn't suggest my beloved Hirarin because while he can sound so cool and manly, I think his voice is too goofy for Eisuke.

Iyaah…after that super long scene, I actually don't know if I can do another for this series… It requires me to actually be…horny (anonmyperiod)…to have the itch and motivation. Otherwise, no, I'm sure it's quite obviously I am highly inexperienced in something as sinful as this.

Iyaah…how should I explain this. I am not an Ichinomiya Eisuke fan. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! LET ME EXPLAIN FIRST! Am I going to kill Ichinomiya Eisuke in this fanfiction series. I actually really don't know yet. As you have read, I'm sure you (or I hope) that you felt Fumino's hesitation and her sadness when she contemplated stabbing Eisuke with her knife. And even in the end here, while there's no such thing as love yet, I made Fumino have some sort of feelings for Eisuke. A sort of need. I actually don't know how to explain it because while I do actually plan out my fanfics, I'm usually just winging it on the digital typewriter, a.k.a. laptop. Hahahaha! Guess what, I didn't intend to write out that super long sex scene and I certainly did not intend to let Eisuke do the humpty dumpty with Fumino at first either. But as I rewrote and began to expand on the new idea (actual humpty dumpty), I noticed something in sex (which is actually something I have never actually had before because I myself believe it's something I can't easily do with a stranger or someone I know who I'm not emotionally intimate with, but that doesn't go for my characters). There's, for certain characters, often a desperation in sex. The need to feel good, the need to find release, the need to have companionship, the need to escape something, even if just a moment. That's what I decided to grant Fumino because I have always intended for her and her father to have a taboo relationship from the start. I don't know why. Like Kozue, from my Catch Me Before I Fall series that I need to update, I want to see dynamic mc's. I am honestly so sick and tired of the good girl mc who always needs someone to help her or is too dumb to do something or simply the goody two shoes. It doesn't mean that I hate them and won't play the games anymore because I like playing visual novels. I really do. But I want to see more than one type of mc. I want to see a flirtatious mc. I want to see a dangerous mc. I want to see an intelligent mc. I want to see a mature mc. I want to see a strong mc. I want to see flawed mc who is constantly striving to fix herself without the help of a man. Of course, Voltage does depict some of those (my) ideals, but not very much or not apparent enough. I love Her Love in the Force mc, she's my favorite so far, but she seems so little girly (which she actually is, I think) and so clumsy and naive but strong at the same time. But often times, she always needs her instructor's help. Like she got number one on a fluke? Well, fuck, she knows it was a fluke too but she better try her hardest not to look like a fool and actually don't because she's taking her work seriously.

Iyaah…I got side tracked. I'm just gonna shut up here and close this. Oh! Now I remember what I was getting at. I am not a fan of Eisuke. Honestly, the things he do, I don't approve of, no matter his good reasoning. Like tearing up mc's shirt or dress or something just to look for a scar. Lol, that's a little over the top for me. I would have been like, "Hey, can I ask, do you possibly have a scar on your chest?" And there are a lot of things I feel I would have done better if I was Eisuke (with all that money and power of course). But to be honest, while I do not like Eisuke, I…sympathize with him. Somehow, sometimes I see myself in him (not the whole ripping clothes up part though) and find a lot of similarities between me and him. But that's only because I sympathize with him not that I like him or anything (baka, lol, okay, no…). There's something about him that makes me not a fan, but I'm not exactly gonna hate on him either. Though I do really hate him, but I kind of like him at the same time. It doesn't make sense.

I, as a woman, would never let him control me like that though, which is why I kind of made Fumino…the way she is towards him…and most other men coming in soon.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and look forward to the next. (Unless you're just here for sex 'cause you're horny, please endure until I'm ready to write up another.)


	2. Two for the Show

Billion Dollar Man

Chapter 2

Two for the Show

* * *

Eisuke's POV

* * *

 _From the very first moment that I saw her…_

"Mmm…ahh…"

In the quiet morning, as the rising sun reflected upon her fair skin, a resting young woman glowed and moaned beside me, sleeping silently and peacefully. I waved a hand in front of her face slowly and was slightly startled when she grabbed it with her small, slender fingers. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment before she softly exhaled, loosening her fingers. Even in her sleep, she had some sort of awareness.

 _…from the very first moment I laid eyes on her, I just knew…_

…with her back exposed to me and her neck, laced from behind underneath that elegant up do of hers last night, her form fitting dress hung towards the ground and moved gracefully with every step she took and every turn she made… Every way she moved, whether she slightly bent this way and that, curved her back to look over her shoulder, hugged herself bashfully whilst accentuating her perky bosoms, there was this certain air about her…

 _…I just knew…that somehow, for the first time in my life, I suddenly felt uncertain of the future…_

 _…perhaps I've met my match…_

At this moment, everything about her seemed so soft and pure, almost as though everything that had happened last night was nothing more than just some rough and wild, perverted fantasy of mine. But there was one thing I wasn't used to and that was the tears that painted her pretty face last night as she pleaded for more. I just simply don't get it… It couldn't have been something I've done…because otherwise why would she ask for another round and another right after that? I didn't know what to do so I made her mine in more ways than one last night. The way she moved against me, the way she writhed and shook her hips against mine, the way she cried and whine and moan and sighed, the way her voice sounded like a soft song when we climaxed together…the way she licked her lips lecherously in satisfaction and narrowed her eyes at me lasciviously, telling me to prepare for the next round. Her song was like a siren's song, calling out to me, enticing me, urging me to prepare for the next round as I lost myself in such carnal desires.

I have never bedded a woman whose sway was as powerful as her melody.

My eyes narrowed at her seemingly innocent face in irritation… I can't let her get the best of me…

"Haaah…" My ears perked up as I heard her sigh out and yawned, shutting my eyes and gritting my teeth, as her voice was just as melodious as her moans and orgasms. It was still just as smooth and soft as it was last night that I could hardly believe how deeply my cock traveled down her throat as she sucked and massaged it with her lustful tongue. Breathing in and preparing myself, I opened my eyes and watched as hers gently fluttered open and stared back at me. We laid together in just a few moments of silence. There were other ways to get to her father, but this seemed to be the most easiest way… Plus, her face and body were just my type…not to mention our outstanding compatibility…I wouldn't mind making her my woman, even if this was just business. If I wanted to use her to get to her father, I'll just have to continue playing around with her. A kind smile spread across my face and as I decided to greet her, the both of us spoke at the same time.

"Good morning." "Who the fuck are you?"

Huh?

My eyes narrowed involuntarily at her stoic face… Perhaps I was the one being toyed with… Looks like I'll have to fix that and put her in her place…

Her eyes twinkled in amusement and her lips parted into a grin as a chuckle escaped those pretty lips that sucked on the tip of my member last night. A melodious giggle bubbled from them as she sat up, combing her long, dark locks back with her fingers. She moved to straddle me, as if she didn't get enough last night, and stared down at me with those lioness eyes of hers. There was a backlit behind her, making her glow like an angel upon the sinful me, but I won't forget just how decadent she really is…in bed…either. "You look absolutely insulted, I-chi-no-mi-ya-saaaaaan~" she sang and I could feel a tickle travel down my cock at the shear sound of her euphonious voice. It's like she was teasing me and she knows exactly what that sweet voice of hers does. It may have been a joke, but indeed, I was insulted. How dare she make me feel emasculated? She leaned over and gave my irritated face a quick peck on my lips before climbing off of me and searching for what little clothes she brought with her inside my room. I sat up and watched her as she pulled on her lace panties and clasped on her garter belt. "Well, I suppose I better get going now," she shimmied into her bustier corset, shaking her small but bubbly ass as her cheeks peaked out from the bottom of her panties and I couldn't help but stare down there as she tightened up her lacing and tied her up her corset. I could remember, watching her as she straddled me with her back towards me, bouncing vigorously, moaning and crying out, almost drowning out the lewd sounds my cock and her pussy made when they collided against each other. She turned to look over at me over her shoulder with those mesmerizing eyes of hers and I could see a smirk playing on her lips. "Thanks for the sex," she said, "you can keep the stockings." What? I glowered, watching her leave the room as if walking away from me was as simple as that. How dare she make me feel inferior to the likes of her!

Last night…she left her dress downstairs and now she's going to retrieve it? Grumbling in annoyance, I rushed after her in my boxers. She may have already pranced around like that last night, but I didn't like the thought of the others laying eyes on MY property. "Hold it right there," I seethed unintentionally, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back roughly, unable to hide the annoyance on my face. "Allow me," a forced smile plastered itself onto my face as I stared down at this indecently covered young woman who only stared back up at me as if dumbfounded before those lovely lips curved slightly. I had to stop her from speaking right away, "to retrieve your gown for you." Her eyes twinkled knowingly….damn!

"Oh?" she seemed impressed, or, atleast, that was her tone of voice…a sarcastic impressed… "I would have never taken you for a gentleman, Mr. Ichinomiya." Her lips pouted as she plucked away my fingers with her dainty ones. "But, you see, I don't need a man to take care of me. Besides, it would be more efficient if I grabbed my dress and put it on as I leave. Goodbye, Mr. Ichinomiya." As she stood up on the tip of her toes, carrying her shoes with her, I could feel her index finger trace upward along my cock, tickling it slightly, as she pressed a small kiss on my cheek. Truly, looks could definitely deceive. I would have never expected that such a proper looking, high class woman with a serious face could be so…lewd. "It was a pleasure, if you know what I mean." She turned away from me one last time before making her way down stairs, her small but round ass swaying side to side with each step she took. My brows knitted together and I almost wanted to growl in irritation and throw a fit across the room.

How dare she!? She! Urgh…she makes me feel so used! For everything! For money, for time, for energy, for sex! How dare she do this to me? How dare she make me feel like a fool! Angrily, I stomped after her, intending to put her back in her place. How dare she make Ichinomiya Eisuke feel inferior to the likes of her!

* * *

Fumino's POV

* * *

Ignoring the miserable soul on the couch, I strutted past him and bent over to pick up my dress, feeling perverted eyes spying on my derriere. "Do you like what you see?" I asked, bending back upwards and stared down at the man with teasing eyes as I slipped into my gown, fixing it on me, lacing up the grommets at the back of my neck.

"Don't mind me," was all he said before returning to scribbling in the little book he held.

A smile tugged at my lips and I couldn't help but chuckle. "How cold," I stated before shivering playfully, "Brrrr!" If I wasn't in dire need of a shower this morning, I would have stayed longer, just to entice this silent man.

I stood at the elevator door, pressing the button for the door to open. Unless it was broken, which I hardly doubt it, it was taking quite a while to open up. Unless the light was broken or someone was coming up, the door remained still and silent as I stood there, waiting to leave.

"You're not going anywhere without this key." I turned my head towards the voice and watched none other than Ichinomiya Eisuke make his way down the stairway with quite an irritated expression on his face, holding up what seemed to be an elevator key. He began buttoning down his shirt again… That ugly, hideous, lavender colored shirt…I was so sure I destroyed it last night… I crossed my arms and turned away when he made his way towards me, waiting for the gentleman to allow me to leave.

* * *

Trigger Warning: Non-consensual

* * *

"Be a dear and open the door for me," I slightly commanded only to be surprised when my wrist was pulled out and I was being dragged back towards the stairway. "Wh-what are you doing!?" How dare her force me his way! "Let go of me! Let go!" I yanked and pulled, trying to escape his grasp but he only picked me up and threw me over his shoulder when I refused to cooperate, climbing up the stair case. "Iyaah!" He ungracefully dropped me onto the tile floor of what appeared to be a bathroom and grabbed me by my neck with his large hand, roughly pulling me up before pulling at the lacing, choking me quite a bit as he pulled on the cording. "HEEP, YAK! HAA!" I held my own neck as he pulled me up by the waist, onto my feet, roughly tearing off my champagne colored gown. "Wh-what are you doing?! This is a limited edition Christina Dior! Iyaah!" I yelp and held onto the wall for support as he continued to tear apart the seams of my gown. I whimpered and gasped as he pulled at the cording of my corset, trying to unlace it as quickly as he could, loosening the corset and pulling over my head. "Iyaah!" He pushed me against the wall harshly and slipped his hand in my underwear , playing with my pussy and fiddling with my clitoris while the other hand held my legs open. I moaned out, moving my hips against his hand as he roughly kissed and sucked my skin from behind. "Didn't have enough last night, did you? You're so much rougher and meaner than you were last night. Perhaps, could it be, I'm finally meeting the real Ichinomiya Eisuke? Because the fake one last night was sooo horrendously boring. Ahh!" The asshole bit my shoulder and tore off my panties!

"Are you assuming?" he asked before grabbing a fistful of my hair and tossing me into the bathtub (that was already magically filled with warm water). (A/N: I mean, I could go back and try to edit the time for this in somewhere…but I'm writing on a whim here. If you still see this a/n here, it means I either forgot about this, or I'm too lazy to fix the events that lead up to this.)

I had just barely emerged from the bath on my hands and knees before crying out from the sharp slap on my ass. My hair was pulled back again and rough lips can crashing on my own, hardly leaving me any time to breathe. I could feel his hands holding me and playing with me again, his fingers twisting and thrusting inside me as his lips and tongue trailed along my back. "Even in the bath, I can tell how wet you are, you filthy WHORE!"

"IYA—!" My lips trembled and I couldn't breathe for a moment, not expecting him to forcefully penetrate me that fast and that deeply all at once. I propped my arm over the wall of the tub as my legs shook from the painful sensation, searing into my vaginal walls. We stayed in that position for a small while as I took the time to catch my breath before feeling him slowly, tantalizingly pull out before ramming back in, causing the pretty bath water to wave and spill out of the tub. "Hiaaah…" It's not something I was expecting, but if I got him to finish quickly, perhaps he'd let me leave. All I have to do is move my body to his rhythm and perhaps build it up. And even if he stopped moving on his own, the lazy bastard, the faster he cums, the faster I can leave.

"Heh? You're already moving on your own?" he asked, and though I could not see his face as I rocked back and forth with his length stroking my insides, I knew he was smirking, as if he was the triumphant king, watching as I moved on my own, slapping my ass every once in a while. "How indecent, the daughter of a member from the House of Counsel. What would your father say if he saw you like this? What would the people think?" I only ignored him, breathing and moaning with every stroke I made, grinding against his hips as I listened to the squelches and the ripples of the water. I thought of anything…anything that would turn me on, but in the end, I felt nothing; nothing but pain and numbness in my heart as I continued to roughly move against his hips, breathing and occasionally moaning in order to entice myself to feel good too. "Such a lewd voice… Who would have ever thought, you, the oh so proper daughter of Counselor Mizushima, could be so wild and naughty."

I sighed out in annoyance, stopping my hips. "Do you like to think about other men while fucking women?" I turned my head to look back at him, annoyed at how annoying he is, always talking while fucking. "Otherwise, can you just shut up and fuck?" I watched his dumbfounded face form into a scowl and immediately, I could feel my pussy tickle. Licking my lip, I said, "Just shut up and feel me. IYABLBLBLBLBLBLBL! MRPH!" I must have struck a chord in him because as soon as I made my comment, he shoved my face into the water and continued to fuck me as vigorously as he could in the water. I couldn't breathe, and when I tried, I choked on water through my nose and my mouth, listening to the drowned out sounds of his moans and grunts. I tried to push myself up and out of the water, but his hold on me was too strong as he continued to thrust himself inside me until he shot out his seeds into my empty womb.

* * *

In the bright room, I stared into the mirror, checking over my makeup once more as I set in an earring, ignoring the horrific man who sat on my bed and watched as I prepared myself for the evening.

In the end, Mr. Ichinomiya had no intention of letting me leave the penthouse and forced me to practically spend my time in silence among his presence. He had breakfast brought up to his room and we ate in silence. I sat at a window and stared down at the city as he worked in silence. We even had lunch together in silence and every time he tried to make small talk, I only simply stared at him with my eyes and he'd shut his yapping mouth close.

"You didn't want to have sex this morning, didn't you?" he asked as I stood up from the vanity mirror, ready to leave for the I.V.C. party. I held my clutch and threw my fur throw over my shoulder, making my way towards the door.

I was only able to leave the penthouse when he wanted to take me down to the stores in the hotel for a bit of shopping and even then, I didn't want to shop. Every dress he wanted me to try on at Chanol, I tossed them aside and even tore up a few. It only took one store and my silence for him to realize I wasn't happy and that perhaps I should be taken to my room where my belongings are.

"Or are you mad about that dress?" I huffed in amusement as I reached for the door knob with my gloved fingers, opening it only to have him come over and slam it shut. "Why won't you answer me?! I demand an answer!" I turned around and looked up at him and he only stared down at my face, perplexed to what he saw. Confused by his expression, I looked down and touched my face, feeling moisture hit my finger tip through the glove. A tear? "If it's the dress, I'll buy you a new one."

I stared up at him as he tried his very best to figure out what was wrong, but even I wasn't so sure what was at this point. All I knew was that the problem wasn't THAT DAMN DRESS! "Let me go…" I quietly whispered and his eyes widened as if he just realized.

"Why didn't you just tell me to stop?" he asked softly. And when he asked, it was as if I had realized too… I could feel this strange feeling in the left side of my chest trembling painfully and my eyes began to feel hot. What he was referring to…was it… "If you didn't want to have sex, you could have told me to stop."

Breathing in silently, I braved myself to look up at him again, "Even if I told you to stop, it would have been pointless…" ! I covered my lips with my fingers and shot my eyes down. My breath wavered as though I would start sobbing. How embarrassing… I could feel moisture in my eyes and I shook my head and blinked them away, not allowing myself to cry, pressing my fingers against my lower eye lid gently as to not ruin my makeup. I'm not crying…I'm not hurt. I looked back up at Mr. Ichinomiya who only stared down at me with knitted brows and smiled at him, laughing it off, "I mean…maybe that's what I really wanted… Such an animal, Mr. Ichinomiya, you're not getting any younger, you should take better care of yourself." His expression remained the same, he didn't believe me…but I didn't believe myself either. "Maybe, after the party…" I reached and placed a palm on his chest, keeping my eyes lowered before staring up at him, "…we can spend another night together…again…" I eyed his collar and fixed it with my fingers. "This time though, we'll take it slow."

His hand grasped mine and he slightly tugged at it, asking for my attention, making me look back up at that horrible face of his as he keep his eyes narrowed at mines, as if looking for something in my soul. He's bound to be disappointed though…because there's nothing there but an empty, dark void. No matter how many times you try to light a candle in them, no matter how loudly you call, my dark void will swallow everything as though they had never existed.

Not once in our silence did we break eye contact, not even when he leaned in close to me, breathing against my lips for a moment, thinking whatever it could be in his head, before pressing his lips against mine, sweetly and tenderly. I watched his face as he kissed me. With his eyes closed, he looked like such a young, little, and innocent boy. But I know…

I know exactly what this is…

I know that this is just a simple game he's playing. He's toying with me. He thinks he can make me fall in love with him. The only problem is that, really, just like my soul, my heart is also entirely void of feelings. I'll never fall in love with such a despicable man…but allow me to experience this moment of pleasure, if just for a small while…closing my eyes to savor the taste of his poisonous lips and to feel the sensations that ran through my body…wrapping my arms around his neck, just to hold him closer to me, to feel his warmth surround my cold body…to tremble to the traces of his rough fingers as they brushed across my skin. Just allow me the pleasure of the caresses of his warm lips…

…because, when he's dead, they'll be cold and blue…

* * *

"As always, Mr. Ichinomiya, your I.V.C. parties are always a spectacular event."

With Mr. Ichinomiya's arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close to his body, I stood in silence as he conversed with, yet another, famous celebrity that had the pleasure of spending their time at this utterly boring socialite's party. "Not at all," Eisuke smiled humbly, slightly bowing his head, "It is a delight to have your presence among us."

"And who is this lovely, young lady here? Another guest of yours?" he asked, "Why, Mr. Ichinomiya, every time I see you, the ladies in your arm become more and more beautiful. I can't help but feel…this young woman is very familiar though…"

Eisuke smiled kindly down at me before returning his gaze to the man he was conversing with, introducing me, yet again, "This is Counselor Mizushima's beautiful daughter, Fumino."

I smiled kindly, bowing my head, "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Fukushima."

"Ah! So that's why you look so familiar!" he exclaimed gleefully, "My, what a beautiful woman you've come to be. I used to visit your father all the time. Back when you were still a small child, your father would always ask you to play the piano when you had guests."

"Eh, sou?" I giggled sheepishly and bowed my head once more, "Forgive me for being unable to recognize you, it's been so long."

"No worries, don't worry," he waved his hand, "As you stated, it's been a very long time. Fumi-chan has grown up to be just as beautiful as her mother."

I smiled happily and bowed to him properly, "Thank you, Mr. Fukushima." Not! Ugh…it was getting so tiring to socialize with all of these noisy peasants… If only there was something more pleasing to the ears compared to the excited chatter that filled the room… That's right…there was no music.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, Mr. Ichinomiya, but the singer Hamazaki Azumi is refusing to perform until you speak to her." A steward had came over and leant over Mr. Ichinomiya's shoulder, whispering in his ear quietly, but loud enough for me to hear as well. Hamazaki Azumi? Refusing to sing? I've never heard of such a thing.

Eisuke smiled politely to Mr. Fukushima and apologized, "Forgive me, Mr. Fukushima, but there is a conflict I'll have to see to." I never thought Eisuke would be the type to bow out of politeness. I bowed as well and we've said our goodbyes to Mr. Fukushima before Eisuke dragged me over to the stage where a very angry and annoyed Azumi stood with a frown on her face.

She glared at Eisuke and when her eyes met mines, they narrowed even more. A bitter smirk slightly stretched upon my face but I managed a pleasant smile. "What is she doing in your arms?"

Brushing some strands of hair out of my face, I leaned my head over to left, greeting her with soft sarcasm, "It's been so long, Azumi-chi, you look like you've been doing well."

Annoyed with me, Azumi glared at Mr. Ichinomiya and threw a fit, "I agreed to perform tonight, but I never agreed to allowing you to see other women. Especially this filthy slut!"

"Are you slut shaming me?" I asked cooly, "Because by the way you're acting, it seems as though you really need some dick in your life." Because we were isolated in a corner, with Mr. Ichinomiya supposedly dealing with her, sadly no one was able to hear my indecent retort. "Or, could it be, you already have one tightly wrapped up underneath your dress?"

Azumi's eyes widened and she fumed at me, raising a hand and swinging it my way before Mr. Ichinomiya caught it with ease. "Who are you to decide whether or not I see other women?" He tossed aside her hand and pulled out a towel, wiping his hand. "Now I have left over filth on my hands, thanks to you." The face he gave Azumi was quite intimidating, so fearsome that she even took a step back. How amusing… "If you won't perform, I'll just have to find someone else. I don't need trash like you. You don't make the rules, I do. This is the golden rule. The one with the gold makes the rules. Now get out of my sight."

I watched as Azumi's eyes began to water and her face began to distort as she began sobbing, quietly at first before becoming louder and louder, grabbing the attention of the rest of the guests before she stormed off, throwing a tantrum. Mr. Ichinomiya and I watched as she shoved around waiters and waitress carrying trays of food and beverages and she even before shoving the fruits and baked goods off of the buffet tables.

Sighing out of annoyance, Mr. Ichinomiya pulled out what seemed like a walkie talkie and held it up to his lips. "Kanzaki, send security. Please escort the disturbance out of the I.V.C." He didn't even wait for a response before slipping the talkie back into his pocket and I watched some men in black put themselves into their work, making their way to the 'disturbance' who even struggled against them when they picked up her kicking body.

Sighing out in exasperation, I pushed away Mr. Ichinomiya's arm and climbed up onto the stage, sitting down at the piano, making sure the microphone was on. It's been a long while since I've done this, but… " _Aware haru kaze ni…_ " I sang into the microphone, suddenly pulling away all of the guests' attention from the spoiled brat who through a fit. In fact, I even stopped her from fighting back as well. Everyone turned my way, just to see who would dare to sing and interrupt such an unsightly scene. " _Nageku uguisu yo…_ " I pressed into the piano, playing the keys of a very familiar tune. " _Tsuki ni setsuna kumo niou ye lai xiang, kono kaori yo…_ " I watched as the security men dragged away the pitiful and tearful Azumi out of the room and turned my eyes to Mr. Ichinomiya who only watched in silence. " _Nagaki ou no namida, utau uguisu yo. Koi no yume kiete nokoru ye lai xiang, kono ye lai xiang._ " Silence filled the room as if everyone were at a concert and it almost felt strange to me…just as it had back then, like Mr. Fukushima said, when I was still a small child performing for my father's guests. " _Ye lai xiang, shiroi hana. Ye lai xiang, koi no hana. Aaaah, mune itaku, uta kanashi… Aware haru kaze ni, nageku uguisu yo. Tsuki nu omoide no hana ha ye lai xiang, koi no ye lai xiang._ " And though the guests in the room applauded, I continued playing the piano, because this next part here was where I wanted to impress them most. Smoothly looping back to the beginning of the song, I began singing again. " _Na nan feng chui lai qing liang, na ye ying ti sheng qi chuang. Yue xia de hua er dour u men, zhi you na ye lai xiang, tu lu zhe fen fang. Wo ai zhe ye se mang mang, ye ai zhe ye ying ge chang. Geng ai na hua yi ban de meng, yong bao zhe ye lai xiang, wen zhe ye lai xiang._ " Even though I smiled knowingly at Mr. Ichinomiya unexpectedly kind smile, I could feel another pair stair my way in awe. I scanned across the room of eyes captivated by my presence and smiled knowingly at the oh so cold man I met this morning, who only stared at me with his arms crossed in front of him and his hair combed back. " _Ye lai xiang, wo we ni ge chang. Ye lai xiang, wo we ni si liang. Aaaah, wo we ni ge chang, wo we ni si liang._ " I almost wanted to huff in amusement when he turned his back towards me and walked away, turning my eyes back to the suspecting Mr. Ichinomiya who only looked to where I was staring at before frowning over at me as I continued to sing, as if beckoning to the retreating man who would dare to leave during my performance. " _Na nan feng chui lai qing liang, na ye ying ti sheng qi chuang. Yue xia de hua er dou ru meng, zhi you na ye lai xiang tu lu zhe fen fang. Wo ai zhe ye mang mang, ye ai zhe ye ying ge chang. Geng ai na hua yi ban de meng, yong bao zhe ye lai xiang, wen zhe ye lai xiang. Ye lai xiang, wo we ni ge chang. Ye lai xiang, wo wei ni si liang. Aaaah, wo wei ni ge chang, wo wei ni si liang. Ye lai xiang, ye lai xiang, ye lai xiang!_ " As I played the piano to the end, I smiled kindly at the arousing applause, standing up in order to bow and walk off the stage a replacement performers made their way up to play in place of Azumi. I returned to my place beside Mr. Ichinomiya as my father came to compliment me and sell me to Mr. Ichinomiya, even though Mr. Ichinomiya knew better than to make purchase me.

"Would you care to dance with me?" he asked, surprising both my father and me. Silently, I placed my hand in his, allowing him to lead me away from my father as we assumed the position and swayed to the song. He leaned close to me, whispering in my ear, "Just who were you staring at that you dared to take your eyes off me?"

I chuckled, turning in his arms, moving along with him. "Mr. Ichinomiya, I would have never taken you to be quite a dancer," I murmured, ignoring his question.

"I would prefer it if you were to call me 'Eisuke'," he grumbled, swaying with me once more, "Now answer the damn question."

"Why?" I asked, "You want me to call you 'Eisuke' like all the other women you've slept with? How mean, I thought I could be special and different."

"Don't play coy with me. Are you toying with me and looking at other men?"

I giggled mellifluously and stared up at him, "I think you're the one who's still trying to play with me, but otherwise, who are you to decide whether or not I see other men?"

"Are you mocking me?" he asked, growling ferociously. Hmm…I like that…very much. "I'm Ichinomiya Eisuke, and when I decide that something belongs to me," he yanked me into his chest, holding me close, "you are mine," he seethed, making me smile suggestively.

"You could say that I like a man who takes what is his." In our pose, I held onto his arm for support before turning my eyes to the flash of a camera. "With exceptions of course."

* * *

 _Holding me tight in our final hour._

* * *

A/N: Good evening! It is definitely that time of the month and if you weren't prepared for that morning scene, please forgive me but because this series is rated M, you have been warned from even before you clicked on this chapter. Thank you for reading Billion Dollar Man. I am still using Lana Del Rey's "Million Dollar Man" as my main inspiration for this story and I must give credit to singers Teresa Teng, Zhang Yan, and Niizuma Seiko and whoever it was that wrote the song "Ye Lai Xiang"/"Evening Primrose". It is a beautiful song and I think of it often and have finally found out what it's called just recently. I usually hear this song in Chinese/Hong Kong films that are set around the 1920's in Shanghai Bund where you see the flapper like ladies singing in cheongsam/qipao dresses and cute and pretty bobs. "Ye Lai Xiang" is the song I had Fumino sing in both Japanese and Chinese.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a good night and a wonderful winter holiday.

See you next month, maybe.


	3. I Love You, Honey

Billion Dollar Man

Chapter 03

I Love You, Honey

* * *

Eisuke's POV

* * *

"Are you really not going to let me go tonight?"

I stared down at her in silence with knitted brows, looking into her eyes, trying to figure her out as she looked back into mines. My thumb traced her lip slowly; feeling slightly tickled by their smooth softness and all of a sudden, her eyes curved mischievously. "Homph!" She playfully bit my thumb, not too hard, but not so gently either, causing this stir in my heart and I suddenly couldn't hold myself back anymore, grabbing her face and devouring those naughty lips of hers. I listened to the sounds of her breaths mixed with mine, the way the sounded like a prelude to making love with every angle we switched to. I could smell her sweet scent through my nostrils and feel her soft skin beneath my finger tips. Somehow touching her made me afraid to break her. Almost everything about her felt so fragile, but at the same time, everything…every move she made, every sound she breathed, every touch I felt, everything drove me crazy, made my hungry, made me thirsty, made me lust for her more and more. She closed her eyes and turned away, sighing out in pleasure as her fingers worked their way up the inside of my blazer, pushing it off my shoulders before she leaned her chest against me, softly moaning. Her eyes narrowed suggestively as I simply stepped towards her, making her step back until her legs hit the bed.

"Two nights in a row," she inquired, "not to mention this morning? You should really take care of yourself, Mr. Ichinomiya."

I pulled her close by the waist and she simply kept her face turned away from mine. "You shouldn't underestimate me," I warned, taking a hold of her chin and forcing her gaze upon mine. "Why should I let go of what really belongs to me?" She rolled her eyes away playfully, as if challenging my words. "You're not allowed to look at any other man except for me. You are _my_ woman."

A laugh bubbled out of her red lips and she looked at me as if I'd gone mad before she licked her upper lip and bit her bottom one. "Am I really?" she asked, challenging me as her fingers played with the buttons on my shirt. "Talk is cheap, why don't you show me instead?"

I sighed out in irritation. There was this itch inside my chest and I knew exactly who caused it. Such a cheeky woman… She enjoys irritating me more than she should. I should punish her, but each time I try, she and I, we both knew, that no matter what I did, both of us couldn't deny the pleasure that came with it.

After all…

I can hear it in her voice. I can see it on her face.

And I can feel it with every move we made, every thrust I heaved, and every time she writhed.

I don't know what to do anymore; I've been poisoned by her. I can't think about fucking anyone else other than her anymore.

Somehow…I've been bewitched.

* * *

" _Papa, guess what? Sumiko-san taught me how to braid my own flower crown, isn't it beautiful?"_

 _Once upon a time, there lived a lovely, young child with the most innocent eyes and the most purest heart. Her eyes twinkled gently up at her father's before cocking her head to the side as he knelt down to her level._

" _Haha! So it is, my little princess. But you can't ask me to guess if you're going to answer it straight away."_

" _Ahh, you're right, Papa. Please excuse me…"_

" _Ha, it's alright, my little sparrow. I've brought some guest with me; won't you greet them and entertain them for me?"_

 _The small child gasped in delight, "Really? I'd be honored to!" She bowed to her father before lifting up her skirt and ran into the main house of the Mizushima Estate, her little feet could be heard tapping against the dark, wooden boards of the hallways before she stopped and caught her breath. She fixed her hair before stepping into the formal living room where her father's guest awaited. She grinned gracefully and bowed properly, welcoming her guests and introducing herself as the young miss of the household. She gracefully took a seat at the grand piano and impressed her most honorable guests with her small, but very skillful, fingers as she pressed onto the keys and sang a song with a honey-like voice._

 _One upon a time, there lived a young Ojou-sama in a household that included her mother, her father, a number of cooks, a number of handmaids, and a number of butlers. The young Ojou-sama was a happy child, a child with the loveliest face and the brightest smile her father had ever seen. She was ladylike and gentle, sweet and kind, everything a young princess ought to ever be. And hopefully, someday, her prince will come and she shall live happily ever after._

 _Or so she had once believed…_

"… _haa…haaa…haa…haa…ahn~! Ahh! G-goshujini-sama!"_

" _Can't get enough, can you, you little whore. How lewd… And to think that I let a little slut like you take care of my daughter too. Enjoying yourself? Hahaha! Does it feel good?"_

 _It never really occurred to the small princess what kind of father she really had._

" _Okaa-san, why does Papa punish Sumiko-san? I don't understand… What did she do that was wrong?"_

" _What do you mean by punish, Fumi?" Residing in her sick mother's bedroom, the young miss sat with her legs cross on her mother's futon while her mother lays._

 _With her pure eyes, the small child bubbled within her mother's gaze before wiping her tearful eyes. "I saw Papa pushing and slapping Sumiko-san and scolding her and calling her names and she looked as though she was in pain and about to cry." The young miss frowned and laid down next to her mother and crawled under the blankets. "I was thinking bad thoughts so I thought I'd go sleep with Papa in order to chase away the bad dreams, but since Papa's busy punishing Sumi-nee-san, I'll keep you company, Mama."_

" _Hmm, thank you, Fumi. It makes me very happy to hear that. You know that Mama loves you, right?"_

" _Yes, Mama. Fumi loves you too."_

" _That's a good girl."_

* * *

Fumino's POV

* * *

Mmm…it feels kind of cold…

Sighing softly, I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings, turning my head to the left side of the bed to find that I was alone with the blankets barely covering my back. This is…that man's room, isn't it? I sat up and stared dully at the rack of seemingly familiar clothes at the end of the bed as I combed my fingers through my dark, crimson locks. Sighing and stretching, I got up on my feet and stepped over to the rack, going through each hanger. Everything was in my size and, well, everything was obviously mind.

"I had your things moved up to my room. You'll no longer be staying down there."

I picked up and off-white dress and stared over at Mr. Ichinomiya disinterestedly. "Now why in the world would you ever do that?" Tonight is the last night I'll be spending in this hotel. Moving my things up here was absolutely unnecessary. I looked over my shoulders and saw that even my jewelry and makeup sat at a vanity table.

"Starting today, you are officially my woman."

I paused and turned my head to look at him as he came into the room with nothing but a towel around his waist and beads of water decorating his skin. He merely narrowed his eyes at me before walking into the closet, perhaps to find another one of his ugly lilac shirts. Really, this man is a multibillionaire and he wears the same shirt in the same color all the damn time. He came back with a suit tossing it onto the bed with the expected shirt before removing his towel, revealing his long and thick penis, before pulling on some boxer briefs. I merely scoffed at the sight. Just because I sucked the tip of his member last night like the top of a popsicle, didn't mean I enjoyed the sight of him walking about like that. But then again, I am strolling about in the nude, yet it isn't my fault he's the type who likes destroying underwear. Those, last night, were my favorite too.

He walked over to the drawer and pulled out some very familiar underwear, "I guess I should tell you I approve of your taste in lingerie. Wacoal's Salue, is it? All of your panties are t-backs, this one is January's release. You have both the pink and the blue, how erotic." He twirled my turquoise colored thong in the air with his forefinger before tossing it onto the bed next to his suit and added the matching bra and garter belt. "There are bath towels in the bathroom."

"Aww, boo, are you not joining me this time?" I frowned and pouted bitterly, seething sarcasm within my voice. "Just who decided that I would be your woman?"

"I did," he stated simply, "Whatever I want, I get."

I chuckled at him, smirking mischievously as I headed for the door. "If you want me, then why don't you come and get me." There was just something about him that made me want to continuously infuriate him. Walking out of the room with nothing but my bare skin on, I headed for the stair way before hearing quick footwork stomping after me.

"Hold it right there." His large and manly hand took a hold of my wrist and pulled me back. He glared down at me, "Why do you continuously infuriate me?"

Huh? My lips spread into a gleeful smile. He was thinking the exact same thing I was thinking, almost. How funny. "Because," I told him, "I won't let you treat me as if I'm just some sort of possession. Obviously, I am my own person and I only came up here for the rough sex."

"Do you think I'll let you treat me as if I'm just some sort of sex toy?" I winced, his grip on my wrist was getting tighter and tighter. "You are mine, I won't let you leave the penthouse without my permission."

In a fit of anger, I swung my other hand at him, but he easily caught it, gripping onto both of my wrists tightly as his face came closer to mine. I gritted my teeth at him and glared up at him, trying not to resist him anymore because I could already feel his nails digging into my skin. He had better not leave a scar, but no matter what, I won't submit to him. "Shut the fuck up."

"Oh, is that all you can do? Curse?"

"Isn't it the same for you?" I asked simply, "Aren't I just somebody you're fucking with? Why can't we just have a mutual fucking relationship?"

I watch him stare down at me silently. He was thinking. He was thinking for such a long time, trying to find some other excuse for trying to get close to me other than using me to influence my father. Just what kind of "brilliant" excuse could he come up with?

His eyes lowered gently and he stared down into my eyes passionately, or as passionately as he could manage, holding back, pulling me closer to him, "Because…I don't know how to express myself properly… You are the one that I want."

"Under what assumptions?" I asked him, pushing him. Pushing him, pushing him! This world of lies…I can see through them all. Does he really think I'll really trust him? "How is it that you know that I am the one that you want? Because all we ever really do is fuck each other. I mean, fuck each other really hard. Is it the way my lips suck on the tip of your dick? Is it the way I rotate my hips when I ride you? Is it the way that I move against your body just to feel you deeper?"

"It's the way your eyes curve mischievously when you smirk," he interrupted, "the way your neck moves when you look over your shoulder, how your lips part for just a moment before you laugh melodiously. It's how tough you try to act, but that's all it is, an act. It's your silence because…" I stared up at him, waiting for him to finish these unsentimental words. I know that this is all an act as well. "…because 'talk is cheap, I'll show you instead'."

He caught me by surprise there, but only for just a moment before an amuse smile graced my lips. He leaned in close to me and licked my lips before kissing me with vigor, breathing against my breath and moaning against my moan. His hands loosened against my wrists as I felt his lips caress me in any way they can. I don't know this feeling. I really don't. Please just let this shudder of emotions slip away into the void like everything else.

* * *

In the silence of the penthouse lounge, I sat quietly beside Eisuke and stared down at the coffee table while the eyes of four other men were on me. Or, at least they were trying not to stare at me.

After showering and getting fully dressed, Eisuke brought me down to the lounge to meet…his business partners and we all just simply sat in silence because no one knew what to say and I was not the type to initiate conversations.

"So…" As soon as I turned my eyes towards the man with the black hat, he immediately shut his mouth and blushed, turning his eyes away, earning an amused huff from me. "Okay, I'm sorry, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mizushima." He looked over to me again and forced a smile on that aged face of his.

"That makes one of us," I smirked, watching all their eyes narrow at me before I burst out laughing at them. "I'm joking. Likewise, Mr. Baba." He and the youngest both laughed nervously, eying each other, wondering what to do after they all had already introduced themselves to me. They were cautious, well, those two in particular, and I liked that. While the other two, they were just as disinterested as how disinteresting they are.

"So, Miss Mizushima, what kind of things do you like?" he tried again and I answered him simply.

"Silence." Mr. Baba and Mr. Kisaki both stared at me uncomfortably before I smirked and replied, "Sexy lingerie, lace corsets, and banh mi sandwiches before sex."

"So how long have you two known each other?" Mr. Kisaki beamed at me and I only simply responded with the obvious answer.

"Since the first night you all saw me strutting in my underwear."

Mr. Baba and Mr. Kisaki both stared past me uncomfortably and I turned my head to look at Eisuke who only stared at the two of them simply, hearing Mr. Kisaki laugh forcibly. "What? When did that happen? I'm sure I would have remembered."

"Anyways," Eisuke decided to cut in, "I'm sure this is already pretty obvious, but Fumino is now my woman. Should any of you lay a finger on her—"

"Now wait just a moment," I huffed out, clearly bored as I stared down the other four men. "I want to make this clear, there's only one reason why I've been visiting the fifty-second floor as of late. I am only hear to be pleased by this person here." I used my hand to gesture towards Eisuke who only stared at me with narrowed eyes as Mr. Baba and Mr. Kisaki stared at the both of us uncomfortably while the other two continued to be disinterested. "I am not interested in any sort of romantic pursuit. No matter how hard you try, no matter what it is you do, of course I'll play fetch with you, _my little pet_ , but that's all it is." I eyed Eisuke's "intimidating glare" with a smirk of my own before giving him a soft peck from my lips. "I would like to leave now, since I am no property of yours." I got up, heading for the elevator with a clutch in hand. "You can keep the clothes and the underwear, I can always buy more."

As I waited by the elevator door to leave, quick footsteps followed after me. I watched as Eisuke used his elevator key to open up the doors and he pulled me inside roughly, cornering me into the wall as the doors closed. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

I stared at him with no emotion. "Eisuke, are you angry with me?" I made no movement as his fist collided with the wall. I could have shook, my breath could have been caught in my throat…but I didn't…it couldn't… I'm numb. "Did you think you could silence me with a kiss? That my knees would go weak and I'd gladly become yours within a moment's notice? If you want to stake a claim on me, I won't make it easy for you."

"Are you playing fetch with me?" he asked.

My eyes narrowed and I couldn't help the amused expression on my face. "Why do you ask?" I reached passed him and pressed the button for the ground. "Because…you were also trying to play fetch with me, weren't you?" A breathy giggle bubbled from my lips and I shook as he hovered over me, staring down at me with conflicted eyes. "You can't play fetch with a pussy cat, you stupid mutt."

"Was this your intention from the start? To waste my time?"

I frowned, playfully pouting with my big eyes. "Well, if you would just be honest with me, and tell me what your intentions were from the start, maybe I'll tell you mine."

"Did your father put you up to this? To play games with me?" He gritted his teeth, narrowing those hideous eyes at me. Haha, oh how I want to see more and more of it. There's nothing that turns me on more than an angered arrogant asshole. "Your father likes to play too many games."

"Haaa, you're so funny, Mr. Ichinomiya. Maybe I did all this on my own volition." My finger traced down the collar of his blazer. "And, of course, for my own pleasure." My eyes twinkled at him meaningfully. "What were you trying to get out of my father anyways?"

"What are you talking about?" he seethed, "I approached you out of my own interests."

"Of course they were your own interests," I shrugged with a knowing smile. "I mean…if I owned Tres Spades, I'd probably be interested in expanding my business…elsewhere as well. Say…a foreign country? But, hmm…that's a lot of work, even for a politician, especially the one who was about to legalize casinos in Japan for you."

"Are you telling me, your father wants you to play games with me just because my business was a pain in the neck for him?"

"Well, no. I mean, I suppose you can say that we both know he was, and still is, the only politician who can really help you with all this, but he doesn't want me to play games with you." I sneered, "I want to play games with the man who wants to play with my heart. I want to see him make a fool of himself and infuriate him and make him grovel to his feet. The only thing my father wants is to marry me off to a suitable suitor. Instead of being the one who is used, I'd rather be the one using, I-chi-no-mi-ya-saaaaan~!"

Right before the elevator doors could open, Eisuke pressed the stop button all while keeping his eyes locked on mine. "Should I be flattered you chose to use me?"

"Hmph," how conceited. "Did you forget? You're the one who approached me first. You chose to be used."

* * *

" _Could this be the beautiful daughter I've been hearing so much about?"_

" _The pleasure is all mine."_

" _Counselor, I hope you won't mind, but I would like to properly get to know your daughter a little more."_

" _Why don't you call me Eisuke?"_

" _If you see anything you like, let me know and I'll win it for you."_

" _Just what exactly are you hoping from me?" "Perhaps, simply the pleasure of your company."_

" _What exactly can I do in order to appeal to you instead then?"_

" _You are mine."_

* * *

Trigger Warning: Rape

* * *

" _Lick it, sweetheart. Don't you want your treat? It's very tasty."_

" _N-no…Papa, I don't want to…."_

" _Lick it, you little bitch! Do you know what happens to little mutts who don't listen? They get punished. Lick it."_

…

" _Isn't it tasty…?"_

 _Propped up on all fours, a pitiful young girl sobbed, bobbing her head up and down, shaking._

" _Yeb, Pbapba…ib o taby…"_

* * *

"You're the one who invited me to play this game of fetch. I'm not going to be the bitch in this game."

His eyes narrowed at mines and I shivered when his warm hand touched my cheek. His thumb brushed over my cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"Because," I stared up at him purposefully, "I'm trying so hard not to kill you right now."

"Do you have feelings for me?"

My lips opened, agape at his question before I laughed with tears streaming down my face. I was laughing so hard, he just stood there and watched as I laughed and cried. "I beg your pardon."

"Let's make a deal."

"And just what could I possibly want from you?" I asked, staring up at him mockingly.

"I make you mine and you can continue to live in comfort and luxury without your father in the picture."

"Hmm?" I cocked my head to the side, "And just why would I want that?"

Softly, he brushed the back of his hand against my cheek. His eyes narrowed knowingly as if he finally found an opening. "You're quiet and don't do much in an attempt to not reveal too much of yourself." Checkmate? "But having sex with someone can reveal a lot about them." He lowered his face, close to mine. "Become my woman and your father won't lay a hand on you ever again."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Getting flustered? Don't know what to say?" He stared at me, eye to eye with our noses touching. "You cried after sex the first time, you didn't resist me even though you knew deep inside you wanted to, someone has touched you when you didn't want them to and there's hardly a scandal about you. Do you think I don't know a victim when I see one?"

"Are you saying that my father abuses me?" I glared at him, determined to stand my ground.

"Yes." His eyes narrowed, just as determined to get through to me. "In fact, your eyes are watering right now." My eyes widened slightly. "Don't try and hide your surprise, I saw your eyes waver. When you are discreetly lying to everyone else, for some reason, this body of your responds to me quite honestly." His warm hand brushed against my cold, bare shoulder gently, making me shudder in surprise. "In just two nights, your body has come to learn to trust me, to be honest to me. Perhaps it's time your lips do the same. Tell me, does your father abuse you?"

Hardening my gaze at him, I responded with, "No."

"Stubborn bitch…"

"Arrogant dick."

"Hmph," he smirked. "Does he touch you like this?" I shivered as his right hand graze across my abdomen, traveling towards my back in order to push me towards him. "How does he lift your skirt? Like this?" His left forefinger traveled up along my bare leg, lifting up the skirt of my white, trapeze dress.

I bit my lips and shut my eyes, the one mistake I made in this elevator with him as I shivered and pushed his hands away, seeing my father's face in my mind. "Don't touch me!" Somehow feeling pins and needles all over me, I covered my lips, knowing, just knowing that somehow there were trembling. "Don't…touch me…"

He only simply stared down at me, crossing his arms as I fixed myself in an attempt to regain my composure. But none the less, I could still feel the pins and needles pricking at me. "Or don't tell me the truth, don't take the deal." He smirked condescendingly at me. "I'll blackmail him with this instead and destroy the both of you in one sweep."

I didn't want to submit to him. For some reason, my pride just wouldn't let me. But I was still shaking, and he knew it. He could still see it, can't he? "If you figured that much, why would you offer to save my face?" I'll never owe a debt to him…

As if he could narrow his eyes just a bit more than he has already been doing, he scoffed, "The expansion of my business is between me and your father. Your involvement is unnecessary."

"Which explains why you were pathetically attempting to woo me the other night."

"You still have quite the tongue… You should shut your mouth before I do it for you."

"Are you still asking me to be your woman?"

"More like threatening you."

* * *

" _Even if you were to tell the whole world what I've done to you, you'd still be ruined. No other man would want you. Everyone will look at you like a whore from a brothel. You'd be nothing but my left over garbage. Don't tell anyone, or else everyone will discover that you're nothing but an ugly pebble who acts like a sparkling diamond. You tell anyone and everyone, you will become nothing but a rotten whore. Call them, call the police, tell anyone and everyone, go ahead and let them discover what a disgusting and dirty creature you are."_

* * *

"So even you would force me into something I want no part in…?"

"You could say, I'm offering you salvation."

"Salvation?" I huffed, "Under the devil's wing."

"…" His lips spread into a devilish smirk, "I've never heard of a better compliment."

* * *

… _I don't know how you convince them and get them, but…  
…I don't know what you do…  
It's unbelievable._

* * *

Author's Note:

Happy Birthday to this asshole here, I'm a little late…

But anyways, iyaaah…I was planning to write a bday celebration for him in this chapter, but oh well, maybe next time/month/some other week/maybe a couple days from now/whenever I feel like updating.

I tried to add in the other bidders, but considering Fumi's character, it was a little hard for me, so I'll be reviewing the app, maybe, before updating.

I feel like I've gone way off track, maybe, but that's probably because I am super sleepy right now. It's almost one in the morning…uhuhuhu…which is usually the only time I have to do these kind of things, but I shall see you next time on Billion Dollar Man! One for the money! Two for the show! I love you, honey! I'm ready, I'm ready to go! How did they get that way? I actually do not know. They're screwed up and brilliant, and yeah yea yeah.

Somehow, I feel like I cut this a bit short...but it is pretty long already though. I'm just tired...and I probably lost my inspiration, but it'll come back at some point. There's a lot I can do to improve, but I am definitely in dire need of sleep right now. Good night.


	4. I'm Ready

Billion Dollar Man

Chapter 04

I'm Ready

* * *

"So even you would force me into something I want no part in?"

I remembered the way she looked up at me with those marble-like eyes of hers, glossy like wet pearls. Her deep, red lips parted and her brows knitted as she pursed her lips at me with her small and supple face. I remembered that expression of hers as a soft piano melody played within the background whilst the two of us danced across the floor among many other socialite couples attending Counselor Mizushima's birthday event. I remembered the way she frowned as if I had just snatched away her freedom without her say in it. She had no say in anything; everything had already been decided for her.

"You could say, I'm offering you salvation."

After she made a turn beneath my arm and extending her reach outwards, she turned back in to me where she pressed the back of her body against mine. Her empty hand landing within mines as I held her close to me, breathing in that lovely scent of hers from her dark, red locks.

"Salvation?" she huffed, placing a palm over her chest, "Under the devil's wing."

"Heh," I sneered, remembering those words as I stared down at her, barely able to see her face hidden away by her long bangs that swept over the side of her face. I looked down at her bare shoulder and somehow…just thinking about her bare shoulder set me off.

There was something about the taste of her skin and the softness of her shoulder than turned me on. Perhaps it's the way that she moans and whimpers when I bite them…

We stood there, stopped in the middle of the dance floor, simply holding onto her where she didn't move. Just seeing her bare shoulder beneath my eyes at this moment, unmarked and unscarred, I wanted to bite it just to stake my claim on her. I wanted to show the world that…

This woman is mine.

* * *

Fumino's POV

* * *

" _Kotarou!"_

 _That name rang like a bell in my head…_

" _Fumi!"_

 _It was only a memory from long ago, but somehow, I suddenly remembered him… I suddenly remembered the way he called my name as he waved to me with that handsome smile of his plastered on his boyish face. The way he ran up to me and pulled me into his chest in a tight embrace, shameless even in front of the head master at school. I remembered how he would even lift me up in his arms and spin me around with him as well…_

 _I suddenly remembered him for no apparent reason._

" _Kotarou!" was a name I had once always loved calling. It was a name that if there was only one thing I could say for the rest of my life, it would be only his name because I love him. I would never have chosen to say "I love you" or "I'm so happy" or any other phrase. Time and time again, I would always choose "Kotarou" simply because I love him. To me, his name meant more than "I love you". His name meant many things. His name means "my love", "my heart", "my prince", "the one I'll forever cherish!" His name describes him perfectly. He was a small, but very big cheerfulness. I loved writing his name. He was my small, but very big cheerfulness. He was my_ _小太朗_ _._

" _FUMI!"_

 _On the day of our middle school graduation, he proposed to me._

" _MIZUSHIMA FUMINO!" He screamed from the top of his lungs from the other end of the auditorium just as my father took a photo of me and a junior of mine who came to see me off. "Will you…! WILL YOU MARRY ME!" My father had taken a photo of Azumi and I the moment the entire auditorium fell silent. Our eyes were opened wide and we looked surprised. Through the crowds of parents and graduates came this tall and slender, but very princely looking boy who fell to his knees the moment he saw me and bowed his head down low. "I know we're still young and I'm not a man yet, but please! Let me take care of you for the rest of my life!"_

 _With confused eyes, I stared down at him and before I knew it, my eyes began to water and I laughed and cried, "Then please take care of me from now on!" That was the happiest moment of my life and I was only fifteen years old._

 _He was my first love, he was my first boyfriend, and he was my very first kiss. I had always assumed that he would also always be my first everything. He was my first real Valentines, my first White Day boyfriend, my first New Years Kiss, my first boyfriend during Hatsumode, and I even assumed that he would always be my last…_

… _I even assumed that he would be first…my first…my first you know what…_

 _But he wasn't…and even after avoiding him for weeks, I couldn't take it anymore because I needed to see him! I needed him to live up to his promise! I needed him to take care of me from now on because after the passing of my mother, my father changed… And he hurt me…and touched me…and destroyed me…_

 _But the moment I finally found him…my heart had shattered into a billion pieces…_

 _There, on the rooftop, was my Kotarou…and my junior, Hamazaki Azumi, sharing a kiss as the wind blew against them._

 _I was only sixteen years old when my mother passed away…_

 _I was only sixteen years old when my father…touched me…_

 _I was only sixteen years old when the first love of my entire life broke my heart…_

 _I was only sixteen years old when I had to break my own heart…_

… _because I was only sixteen years old when I had my first abortion…_

* * *

"…ino… …Fumino… Fumino…"

With the snap of his fingers before my eyes, I was suddenly brought back to reality and music and lively chatter that filled my ears. I looked up at Mr. Ichinomiya who only stared down at me with that absolutely fake concerned expression of his.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

My lips spread themselves into a grin and I nodded softly, sighing out a breath. "I'm sorry, I haven't been feeling well as of late."

"If you're not feeling so good, you need to let me know from now on," he said as he pulled my closer to him by the waist, forcefully leaning my cold body against his warm one. Somehow, I felt completely exhausted and gave into his gesture, taking advantage of his warmth and closing my eyes. Somehow, leaning my weight against his was comforting.

"If Miss Mizushima isn't feeling well, she should retreat to a room upstairs," spoke the young businessman who was discussing a few things with Mr. Ichinomiya as I drifted off. "It's a shame though, I was hoping to ask for a few pointers on how to appeal to your father's good nature, Miss Mizushima."

I eyed the young man, even if I didn't have any idea if he was older or younger than I, and smiled kindly. "I do not know much, but I do know this. He likes his contacts to be themselves rather than pretending to be who they are not. If you are honest and true to your words, that is the best way to appeal to my father." I opened up my clutch and pulled out a business card, handing it over to him with both hands as I bowed my head. "You may not be able to directly contact him, but his secretary will see to you."

"Haha, thank you very much! I have a lot to learn from the Ichinomiya Eisuke here. I bet if I was on par with him, I'd be able to have a chance of asking Miss Mizushima to attend parties with me as well." Mr. Ichinomiya and I only continued to smile like the perfect couple we are as the young man continued to compliment and flatter us. "I sure am jealous of Eisuke's arm candy tonight, perhaps at another event, you'd be willing to attend with me."

Mr. Ichinomiya and I laughed simultaneously before he looked down at him. "Actually, Fumino…" he looked over at me and pulled me closer as he spoke my first name, "…she's my woman and I won't allow any other man to touch her." It was at that moment the entire hall fell into silence and all eyes were turned this way, including the jealous gazes of women.

The young man stared at us dumbfounded before smiling at us in amazement. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Wow! Who would have thought! The infamous Ichinomiya Eisuke has finally decided to settle down with a woman. I knew you'd land someone extraordinary, but to find out it's Counselor Mizushima's beloved daughter! Wow! You are perfect for each other! Amazing! How did the two of you meet? How did your relationship start?"

And it was then that the young man had been foolishly pushed aside and the two of us were surrounded by the press who were attending the event. Camera lights flashed at the two of us and we were both bombarded with questions about our sudden relationship as I held onto Mr. Ichinomiya for support. Past the crowd, I could see my father's pleasantly surprised face, and in the midst of the party's sudden burst of energy, I saw his devilish smirk.

"How did you two fall in love?"

"It was love at first sight," Mr. Ichinomiya laughed.

"Who pursued who?"

"I pursued her," Mr. Ichinomiya answered confidently.

"Does Counselor Mizushima approve of this relationship?"

The whole hall fell silent, waiting for the answer as Mr. Ichinomiya and I watched my father gallantly make his way over through the crowd of journalists.

"Actually," began Eisuke as he stared confidently and somewhat challengingly at my father, "our relationship is a recent one and I had been hoping to get a chance to formally announce our relationship and ask for his blessings."

Silence filled the air as my father and Mr. Ichinomiya stood face to face. There was no noise except for the flashing of cameras. With a political smile, my father asked Mr. Ichinomiya, "Does my daughter love you?" Everyone except for Mr. Ichinomiya and I stared dumbfounded at him.

Mr. Ichinomiya's smile disappeared and he stared at my father confidently and seriously, announcing to all the most sappiest words I've ever heard, "Yes, Fumino loves me and she is the one that I love." If we weren't in public, I'd puke on the spot.

There was slight chatter amongst the crowd of people as my father and Mr. Ichinomiya continued to stare off at each other, feeling the uncomfortable tension until my father heartily laughed and grabbed Eisuke's hand, shaking it. "Then, please, from now on, take good care of my daughter!" An uproar started as cameras began to click. Questions flew from one mouth and then another as the three of us stood and posed with smiles on my faces as he answered questions and took pictures.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?"

I breathed in deeply before leaning against Mr. Ichinomiya's chest, exhausted. "I feel…lightheaded…" Everything was so loud and everything seemed to spin around.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Ichinomiya and I turned to look at my father who stared at me in concern. "Fumino, you look paler than usual."

"I'm not feeling well, Papa…" I whispered, lowering my gaze to the floor.

"Hmm…well then I suppose we'll have to leave the party early tonight then. Mr. Ichinomiya, or I suppose I should start calling you Eisuke from now on," my father laughed, reaching his hand out of me, "I'll take my daughter home so that she can rest tonight."

Mr. Ichinomiya stared at my father with narrowed eyes, suspicious towards his intentions and I clung to him, my head nodding as if I were about to pass out and fall asleep at any moment. My father wasn't a sleazy looking old man; in fact, he was quite handsome for a politician his age, which probably made him very popular among the public eye, especially towards women. They say that I got the best from both my parents, and though it was hard to see parts of my father on me, it was probably there somewhere. Probably.

"It's alright. I'll take her home," Mr. Ichinomiya said as he suddenly swooped me up into his arms. "I wouldn't want to trouble you at your birthday party. After all, I've already promised in front of everyone that I'd take care of her." Mr. Ichinomiya smiled, though it was more of a testing smirk. "She's mine after all."

Mr father's eyes crinkled and he beamed back, slightly bitterly but laughed gleefully. "I see. Then I trust that she's in good hands. It's a shame the both of you had to leave so early, but please take care of my precious daughter. After all, I only have one."

"Of course, Counselor."

* * *

After dozing off in the car, my eyes fluttered open to the bright lights of Tres Spades hotel, feeling Eisuke's car come to a slow stop. He got out of the car and shut the door, walking around the head of his vehicle and held a hand out to the valet, gesturing him to stay put. Unfortunately for him, I was not willing to wait in order to be escorted out of the car so I unbuckled myself and opened the passenger door myself, stepping out and ignoring the hand he held out to me. I stared at him with my eyes before looking away, tossing my chiffon scarf over my shoulder as I headed towards the entrance of the hotel, entering with my head held high as the doors were opened for me by the door man.

After tossing the handing the keys to the valet and rushing over to catch up with me, he suddenly grabbed my forearm and pulled me back. "I thought you were sick?" he harshly whispered.

"Hm?" I looked up at him and sneered, "Did you really think I was sick? I'm glad to know you're concerned about me." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and clung onto his arm. "Now take me to your suite," I moaned quietly into his ear, "I'm feeling a bit…drunk tonight."

He stared down at me and within a moment, his eyes narrowed before grabbing my wrist, pulling me forcefully over to the elevator, tapping his key against the sensor. His grip on my wrist was tight as we stood together. I suppressed a laugh as I listened to the impatient tapping of his foot on the marble floor.

" _My body_ _ **feels**_ _so_ _ **hot**_ _…_ " I cheekily moaned, only loud enough for Eisuke to hear in the empty lobby. I leaned against him as if I was exhausted and sighed out erotically, discreetly rubbing a hand against his crotch. " _I want your hard, thick cock inside my pussy. I want it_ _ **soooo baaad**_ ," I teased, looking over our shoulders before running my hot tongue against his exposed neck, breathing against it, tantalizing his skin.

 _Ding!_

As soon as the doors to the elevators opened, he pushed me in and entered, pressing the button for the fiftieth floor and the button to shut the doors immediately before pushing me against the wall, holding my chin up to his face. "You've got a lot of nerve, teasing me like that."

"Did you get excited?" I shamelessly asked, licking my upper lip before leaning up, going in for a kiss that Eisuke didn't let me have.

He glared at me, lifting a knee in between my legs so I wouldn't escape. "I wonder how I shall punish you," he pondered and I scoffed.

"Punish me," I haughtily begged, rolling my head a bit, moaning out as I grinded my pussy against his thigh. I sighed out, leaning forward in order to rub my chest against his onto to have him slam me against the wall of the elevator before ferociously devouring my lips. I could feel his hands on me, exploring my body before running down my sides and running back up with the skirts of my dress, exposing my thighs to him.

He played with the thong I had on underneath before slapping both of my ass cheeks with his hands. Our lips separated with a sharp click as we breathed against each other hard, our noses still touching. "You would wear such lewd underwear to your own father's birthday party?" he asked.

Sensually, I ran my leg up along his as my arms hung over his shoulders. "Only if I know you'll pull them off with your lips," I answered, pulling myself up to wrap my legs around his waist, grinding my cooch against his the hard bulge in his pants, moaning softly, humming gently, and sighing delicately.

With our faces close together, he hungrily kissed me again, grinding against me as well. I sighed out and moaned from the touch of his hot lips as they traveled down my neck and shuddered to the feel of his hot breath, clinging onto him as we dry humped each other. I licked my lips and swallowed excess saliva, softly chuckling to the feel of his bound up cock getting harder and bigger. The sounds of his shallow breaths and deep moans churned a desire that trembled inside my body and I knew I was ready to get fucked hard.

"Eisuke…" I softly cooed into his ear, moaning and sighing out as we felt each other, "When you punish me tonight, don't hold back."

 _Ding!_

"Oh, they're back!"

As soon as the doors opened, I immediately unwrapped my legs as Eisuke let me back down onto the floor gently, allowing me to walk out ahead of him in order to hide the indiscretion in between his legs, though, I couldn't say the same for our hair and the red lipstick stains on his face.

"How was the party?" Ota asked excitedly.

And to that, I simply smiled and answered, "It was utterly boring. Thanks for asking."

Eisuke only grumbled, annoyed to the fact that I would even acknowledge them and pulled on my hand, dragging me upstairs so we could finish what we stared in the elevator.

As soon as we were in the bedroom with the doors locked, I watched him as he immediately began to strip. I watched him as he roughly pulled off his blazer and practically tore off his shirt, rubbing my legs together, resisting the urge to touch myself as I moaned and sighed out, wondering just how he'd punish me tonight.

"Why aren't you undressing?" he asked, confused and annoyed.

I stared at him and giggled, asking dumbly, "Hmm, I wonder why…?" Seeing that annoyed look on his face for some reason just felt sooo gooood, I wanted to see more of it. "Maybe I don't want to," I pondered. "Maybe you don't deserve to see what I have on underneath," I teased. I leaned against the bed, watching as he slowly unbuckled and pulled out his belt. I stared innocently as he folded the belt in one hand and moved over to me menacingly, one step at a time. He towered over me, irritated and I only egged him on. My fingers walked up his pecs and I looked up at him teasingly. "Aren't you going to punish me?" I asked, running my tongue along his collar bone, moaning out only to be interrupted when he pushed me onto the bed and shoved my onto my stomach, flipping my dress over and whipping my ass. I cried out in pain, gripping the sheets before sighing out a whimper, gingerly holding a fist of cold fingers to my lips… It felt so good… "A-again…" I begged.

"Huh?" came his confused voice.

My lips trembled as the pain slowly subsided and I reached down to my pussy with my fingers, slipping them inside my panties and fingering myself. "A-again…please…" I pulled my knees up and leaned against the bed with my ass in the air as I continued to play with myself. I bit my lip, holding back tears but cried out once more when another lash slapped across my ass. I whimpered, shaking to the pain before I relaxed and sighed, continuing to move against my fingers in silence as Eisuke only stared at me, conflicted before he pulled off his pants and climbed onto the bed, pushing away my hand. I could feel his cock line up with my entrance and I looked back at him with teary eyes. "Do it," I said. "Do it," I repeated, licking my upper lip. And just like that, he slapped my ass with his hand and shoved his dick inside my pussy, thrusting me hard and rough, hovering over me and breathing heavily into my ear as I moaned and cried from the painful pleasure of his penetration.

* * *

In the dark room, I laid against Eisuke's side with cold fingers pressed against my warm lips, thinking as I stared out into space. My eyes looked up to Eisuke and I propped myself up on an elbow. I stared at his lips and pondered about in my thoughts before leaning close and giving them a small peck. His eyes opened and narrowed at me. "What do you think you're doing?"

My eyes narrowed in return, "I was trying to see if I had any unnecessary feelings for you."

"And do you?" he asked.

I sneered and got up in order to straddle his naked pelvis, running my cold hands up his chest, cocking my head to the side. "No," I answered simply.

"That's good." I straightened my back when he sat up and pushed me down, pressing kisses up my abdomen to my chin. "Because it would be bothersome if you did." I softly sighed to the soft kisses he placed at the nape of my neck. "Were you trying to escape your father's grasp tonight?" he asked.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "I already told you—"

"I don't believe you," he interrupted, continuing to caress me with his lips before hovering over me with his large body. "But know this," he declared, leaning close to my face, "That from now on, every year on his birthday, the one who will be defiling you will be me." Our faces moved together when he kissed me. "I've made my decision whether you've made yours or not."

"You are mine," I whispered.


End file.
